


It Came From the Closet

by Exultation_of_the_Gryphon



Series: Son of a Ditto [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, Breeding, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gijinka, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Impregnation, Pokephilia, World building in small amounts to account for half humans, after a fashion, by an animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon/pseuds/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not underestimate human inventiveness.</p><p>Especially when morals and common sense are compromised and you have a handy-dandy shapeshifter in the closet.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	It Came From the Closet

Most scientists agree that Humans and humanoid Pokémon did evolve from the same sort of ape like animal. (The word evolve is used here to refer to genetic variation that takes place slowly over many hundreds of thousands of years.) As Pokémon can breed with a surprising number of other Pokémon, it makes sense that humans, being derived from the same stock might be among that number. What scientists have not yet discovered is why humans can breed with many types of non-humanoid Pokémon. Most have the good sense not to ask why they would.

Of course, every one who grows up listening to fairy tales and Pokémon myths already knows that particular why. It might be magic, it might be by force or guile, it might be the destined attraction of soul mates doomed to be trapped in different forms. The stories are full of half human, half Pokémon beings with strange and amazing powers.

The reality of the matter is a little different though. Half humans (and several other fractions) do exist. Some look mostly human; some look more like their Pokémon parent. Most, despite displaying feathers, scales, claws and the like do not otherwise take after the Pokémon they resemble. No unusual powers, ones that resemble the special attacks or defenses of natural Pokémon, exist. Some do display greater than human attributes, for example: feline and canine influenced humans usually can see better at night and have superior senses of smell and hearing. Breeding with fire type Pokemon usually result in children that can be comfortable in temperature extremes that might be dangerous to normal humans. Humanoid influenced ones often have somewhat greater physical strength. (It is believed however, that the psychic humans have a different beginning that runs parallel to the development of psychic powers in other species.)

Truthfully, it is surprising that humans can breed successfully with so many different Pokémon body types and it has led to many convoluted laws over what a sentient being actually is and what counts as animals. Everyone can say that something that looks pretty much human should have basic rights; but what about the ones that look mostly like animals and are unable to speak intelligibly? Sign language can be taught to those with hands but humans can be remarkably deviant and not all cross breeds have those. 

But enough of that, we have a particular deviancy to discuss. It is the fantasy of many young (and not so young) men and women to have the movie star or singer fall in love with them. 

And what do we all know can shape shift into a nearly perfect genetic copy of an animal? Well, yes Zorua and Zoroark can look like humans but it is an expression of psychic powers in the form of an illusion, not a true transformation.

I mean genuine genetic form alteration. 

Yes, a ditto. 

And let us not forget that humans, while sentient and possessing rights that non-sentient beings do not, are genetically little different from animals. A ditto of sufficient intelligence can hold and mimic a human form and actions. Thankfully, very few actually exist that can actually live as a human does. 

Now, a note of caution when, ah, playing intimately with human shaped Dittos.  
As with regular Pokémon, the male human typically will produce children that look more like their Pokémon mother while the female human will carry offspring that look mostly human when impregnated by a Pokémon. 

However, as Ditto cannot produce more of its own likeness through sexual reproduction (they bud, much like amoebas), men will not produce offspring with dittos. Women on the other hand need to be every bit as careful when having sex with a ditto as when having sex with a human male.

Our story begins with a drunken Pokémon breeder. It is a somewhat lucrative business provided you have the land and funds to buy food and veterinary attention as needed. This particular breeder was a reasonably successful, if lonely, business woman who had been having a bad day. After all of her day shift workers left and the animals were bedded down for the night she had gone to watch a little TV. Watching romantic shows left her feeling maudlin and she paused the TV to get a drink of an alcoholic nature. When she came back she switched the channel to something more upbeat and what did she see but an episode of “Who’s Who in the Pokémon World”. Ordinarily she would have gone on to look for something different as this was more or less an educational show for young adults (or children) but the episode was on the attractive Unovan Elite Four member, Grimsley, and at the very moment he was being filmed relaxing at a pool. 

She had been drinking for a little while as she had been flipping through channels and she stopped and stared tipsily at the shapely man, clad in nothing but a Speedo. Water droplets trickled down his back as he prepared to dive back into the pool and she licked her lips when she saw the dimples of his hips. She was alone, she was sexually frustrated, and she felt quite comfortable masturbating right there on the sofa. She made sure the show was set to record so she could replay the best bits and proceeded to work on getting herself off.

She was not particularly satisfied though and by then she had drunk enough that when a peculiar idea occurred to her it sounded good enough to try. She swayed a little as she stood up and walked to the locked cabinet where she kept most of the Pokémon she was not currently breeding safe and sound. She still had her armband with her keys on and fumbled a bit to pull it off and open the lock. She ran her finger across the metal labels identifying each Pokémon and their stats until she came to the D list.

“Da, De, Di! Ditto, here we go,” she giggled nervously. Something was percolating in the back of her mind that warned her there was something she was forgetting and it was bothering her. She knew that none of her animals were diseased and she had rigorous testing done on every animal that came to her to be bred so it couldn’t be that. When she couldn’t quickly think of any thing else she shrugged and gave up- she was much too horny to wait and try to remember it. 

This particular Ditto was one of her prizes, bought for a pretty penny from a world renowned breeder who specialized in breeding some very powerful Pokémon and it was known that even some gym leaders would buy Pokémon from his ranch. The Ditto had been judged by several experts before sale and was said to have five out of six possible “IV’s” which determined the potential strength of a Pokémon’s most important battle attributes (aside from physical health, lack of deformities, and attractiveness of course).

Right now though, that didn’t matter at all. It was simply that this Ditto was more intelligent that the others she possessed and she had seen it take on a very convincing human form on occasion. Returning to her living room to the paused TV show; she released the Pokémon. 

“Hey, Ditto, got a special form for you tonight.” She pointed at the screen and asked, “Think you can do that?” The ditto was both surprised and pleased to be encouraged to take a human form and did so eagerly. 

“Ditto dit!” The human shaped ditto before her exclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest and posed. She watched him play with his new form for a little as she played with herself. He ran his hands down the elegant planes of his body and worked himself to arousal. He was well aware of the drill when it came to eager females and while Ditto normally wouldn’t think of his master in such a way, right now he couldn’t help it. She was right there in front of his male form, almost completely nude except for a pair of dampened panties. When she commanded him to take off his Speedo, he pulled down the false fabric and acted as though he was about to step out of it when in actuality he discretely absorbed the bit back into his body through one foot.

The ditto’s name was Tactic and he attempted to speak his master’s name for the first time. “Maria,” and he paused, astonished at how well it came out. He repeated it in a deeper tone. “Maria.” He had heard male humans attempting to attract females and they preferred to try and use a lower register in a slightly slower way than usual speech. 

“Yes, Tactic, come here,” she purred as she rose and walked to her bedroom, looking back over her shoulder, hair swaying along her bare back as she put on a show for her watcher. His penis jolted at the sight and he was fascinated by the way his human instincts responded to the swaying of her hips and hair. He strode quickly after her, erection bobbing with each step.

That night, Tactic learned many things about human pleasure that were quite unlike any species he had ever taken the form of before. (Mostly because of the many species that he had mated with most only mated strictly for the sake of offspring rather than pleasure.)

He had learned that putting his penis into his master’s vagina came after a great deal of petting, licking and kisses. He was surprised at all the attention paid to his own form and had ejaculated uselessly several times; leaving him privately mortified for all that his master seemed currently pleased. If he had done that while mating with anything else he would have been lectured about being over eager and failing in his duties. Eventually though, he successfully mounted and penetrated her, riding her well. He drove his master to completion yet again and this time he came with her as her vaginal muscles clenched around his human penis, shooting his seed into her body. He stood on shaky legs as his satisfied master fell asleep and he returned to the living room. He knew that a decorative bowl there would offer his natural shape a better resting spot than the bed.

Tactic decided as it fell asleep that this was undoubtedly the most pleasant mating it had ever experienced, despite the repeated false starts, and it hoped for more. It knew better than to expect it though. Tactic had belonged to Maria for nearly seven years and had never been directed to breed her before. Tactic was also one of its master’s favored Pokémon and having spent a good deal of time outside its Pokeball it knew some of her habits, she usually acted funny when her breath smelled like that and he was aware that she would do things that she would find strange later. Right now though, Tactic would simply bask in the afterglow as it drifted off to sleep.

Inside Maria, white splatters of semen were left where Tactic had sprayed them and the many sperm were swimming deeper with every passing moment. Tactic may have completed his job but the sperm had a bit more to do and were instinctively seeking the egg that must await them. 

The drunken Pokémon breeder had forgotten that dittos can breed with women and she slept peacefully, unaware that one of the millions of sperm that had made it into her womb had found an egg and fertilized it with DNA that mostly resembled that of the attractive young man’s- Grimsley of Unova’s Elite Four. 

Or at least, she had been unaware until about a month and a half later when she went in to see the doctor.

 

_Chapter notes:_

_This chapter consists of 1,714 words; was written on July 27th, 2014, and is both a story in its own right and a prologue for the next story in the series, Son of a Ditto. It may need to be revised more at a later date. Let me know if you find any errors and please enjoy!_


End file.
